The Other Queen
The Other Queen is a 2008 histroical novel about the imprisonment of Mary Queen of Scots. Plot The novel begins in Autumn 1568 with Bess Talbot thinking on her good fortune and her advantageous marriages. Bess was born a commoner but proved to be good business woman; increasing her succession of husbands' wealth and her own fortunes and properties. After a life time of work, Bess marries George Talbot the Earl of Shrewsbury and enters the ranks of aristocracy. Due to her husband's title and her friendship with the influential William Cecil, Bess is informed that she will house the dethroned Scottish Queen Mary Stuart. When the Scots revolted, Mary fled to England under the impression that her cousin Elizabeth I would help her regain her throne. Elizabeth is mistrustful of Mary and William Cecil actively tries to implicate Mary in treason against Elizabeth seeing Mary as a catholic threat to England. Bess willingly accepts the task with the understanding that she will spy on Mary and hand her over to Cecil when he finds her guilty. At court George Talbot is brought in to review William Cecil's evidence of Mary Stuart's apparent treason. George is a very honorable man and is conflicted about his role; on the one hand he wants to loyally serve his Queen but on the other he disapproves of Cecil and his relentless campaign against the Scottish Queen. The old aristocrats of England, headed by Thomas Howard, form a faction against Cecil although they don't voice their dislike above whispers in fear of Cecil's spies and reprisals. During the Winter of 1568, Mary Stuart is held captive at Bolton Castle. She was captured after the battle of Carberry Hill and imprisoned at Loch Leven from where she later escaped. Fleeing to England Mary is not received by Elizabeth rather she is gifted her hand-me-down clothes and housed (or rather imprisoned) by Lord and Lady Scope. Mary is indignant at this treatment; seeing herself as the rightful queen of three nations and Elizabeth as a usurping bastard. Mary believes she was wrongly driven off her throne and is innocent of the murder of her husband lord Darnley. she believes she is victimized because she is a beautiful young catholic woman and that Elizabeth should silence her criticism lest the English people rise against her in the same fashion the Scots did with Mary. She believes that Queens should defend each other despite the fact that Mary covets the English crown. One thing she takes comfort in is the knowledge that no one can kill an anointed monarch. Unbeknownst to her, Cecil's evidence begins to mount against the Scottish queen but not enough to convict her of treason. With Cecil's plans momentarily thwarted and it being too dangerous to restore Mary, George Talbot is summoned before Elizabeth and is tasked with housing the Scottish Queen in England for the time being. George is elated to be chosen and eagerly accepts thinking (wrongly) that he has won a victory against Cecil. Cecil secretly corresponds with Bess and the two share frequent intelligence regarding Mary. Category:Tudor Series Category:Books